brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Coupon11
Oh? Whoops, I missed something :). Thanks [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 23:17, October 16, 2009 (UTC) EDIT NOW! Listen, you are so close to making it past Bahnpirat! Just make about 30 or 40 more edits and you'll be up higher! :P -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 22:18, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, don't worry! Same here! It's just you are sooo close. You could make it if you make some more edits! Just wanted to tell you. :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I use a Vulcan, and a Raider!']] 23:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Active! #) Because it only appears in user blogs, and I don't contribute to user blogs. Or does it appear elsewhere if you're using a Monaco skin? #) Good to hear you'll be active again. I don't think there's anything special that needs to be done, just usual editing 02:24, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Job anwser. Here you go! Hope it helped.--Agent Chase 03:13, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Age talks * Please read this 06:37, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ** Sorry, I'm not exactly sure what you're referring to- do you mean what was in Forum:Article simplization? If so, it's just more of a guideline and not in the MOS, but articles without much information don't need to have many (or any) titles due to lack of content. If not, please let me know what you mean (sorry I don't understand) 11:46, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for undoing what Sb toa tahu did to my page.:)--Agent Chase 23:03, October 23, 2009 (UTC) FA Reviewers Board * Hi, I was wondering if you would be interested in being on a board for reviewing featured article nominations. This would basically just involve checking that FA nominations meet the FA criteria which were voted on. If you do want to be on this board, you will be expected to review most of the nominations which are put up. I'm not completely sure if you'll get in straight away without a vote, but one option we're considering is letting all users who have rollback priveleges or higher to gain automatic entry. I thought I'd ask now so we could get the board up and running quickly so we can start having FA's again. But just let me know if you would like to be on the board for now. Thanks, 02:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ** Hi, voting for the FA board is slightly different from what I said above- any user can be nominated/put themself forward for a position for a period of 5 days, then voting will begin. So I was wondering if you wanted to be nominated? Or, you can always put yourself forward as a candidate if you wanted to 01:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for Voting for me! I really appreciate it! Sorry I didn't thank you earlier. I had Youth Group, so I wasn't at my computer. Once again, thanks for the vote! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[User talk:Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker| WE ARE: PENN STATE!]] 01:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hello * Hi, sorry it took so long to reply- I completely missed this post :S Great to see you back, not heaps happening lately- we reached the 5000 article mark a few days ago and have a couple of new users, and as you've seen we're trying to set up a new skin. We're also trying to decide on a name for the new FA Board, and I think that's just about all the major stuff that's been happening. Also LEGO Wikianswers was set up by - it's like normal Wikianswers only for LEGO, and it's a joint project between (currently) 8 LEGO Wikis. Anyway, let me know if you're not sure about something that might have changed or anything else :) 08:14, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hallo Haven't heard from you in a while. How's everything going? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'''360]] 23:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hey hey hey :) Ajraddatz Talk 21:23, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hallo 2 Welcome :D Mario, Boba, Glad, CW, Chase, Fuse and I are the regular users around here. Do you like cheese? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:23, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I assigned patroller rights to your account. Have a nice day :) Ajraddatz Talk 21:28, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay *User:Construction Worker *User:Agent Chase *User:Agent Fuse *User:Mariofighter3 *User:Gladiatoring *User:BobaFett2 By the way, we are making Brickipedia multi-lingual. Would you like to make the french one with me? 9legoboy9 isn't on here anymore. When he was blocked he basically quit so i'm his replacement :| [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:44, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Hey, wb :D 21:48, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Nighthawk is like Glad. They are the bats of Brickipedia and only come out at night. User:Crotocall made 2 sockpuppets, we are the largest toy wiki, I created the 5000th article and Captain Rex I think is on some sort of vacation :D [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:51, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good day my fellow editor. I am Mariofighter3, a top user and rollbacker/patroller. I have been around since december, and have been seeing your page often. I have gotten a surpise, because I thought you had retired. Guess i got the forum mixed up. Ha :D. How have you been? 21:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello * Hi, great to hear you've returned! :) Umm I think GG360 pretty much summed up everything that's been happening recently on the wiki, the most important being that we're now ahead of the Transformers wiki making us #1 in Toy wikis :) There's nothing really specific we're focusing on at the moment, just the usual expansion/creation of articles. Anyway, welcome back! :) 01:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I can't seem to stop that from happening. Mario and Boba, when they see a page they run towards it like a pack of wolves. But here's the steps I take: *Spellcheck *Add the most info as possible *Wait until they are not on (that could take a while) *Save *Immediatly start another page to edit so they wont catch up to you. But here's a trick I havent taught much people: *Go to short pages (in Special pages) *There's like a ton of pages in need. I have already started that and now am at 5500:) [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 11:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Now what you mean. I don't understand them either. What happens if a set has a debatable name? Or wrong number? 2000 Teether is called Sandy Starfish on Brickset :/ [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 11:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Smart choice! Though those books never made their way to Canada ;( [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 11:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Siggy [[User:Coupon11|'Coupon ']][[User talk:Coupon11|'11']] :) [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : Um....Why haven't you responded to me? S:( 12:49, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I think it's because he has been inactive for quite a while